Ninja Miko
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome Higurashi sighed as she looked up at the large gates that lead to her new home. Konoha , the village hidden in the leaves. Just what had she gotten herself into now? A collection Naruto/Inu Yasha Drabbles.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Ninja Miko**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi sighed as she looked up at the large gates that lead to her new home. Konoha , the village hidden in the leaves. Just what had she gotten herself into now? A collection Naruto/Inu Yasha Drabbles.**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as her lover looked up from his bowl of ramen, "You know I was going to cook I was just running a bit late." The humor in her voice was clear.

Naruto gave her a ramen filled smile and gulped down the ramen in his mouth, "Yeah but I figured you would be tired so I made dinner."

Kagome shook her head as she sat her medical pouch on the table and took a seat next to her boyfriend of two years, "Ramen isn't a healthy dinner but because you made it I'll eat it."

Naruto beamed as he handed her a smaller bowl of ramen, "Thanks hun…so how was work?"

Kagome chewed the ramen in her mouth before answering, "Okay, Sasuke baka got a kunai to the thigh…that was fun cleaning up while Sakura-chan glared at my back. But I guess I deserve it, I do the same to her when she heals you." She laughed thinking about said moments…at least Saukra never had to get that close to Naruto…to think the great Sasuke wore briefs…blue briefs with the Uchiha clan symbol over the crotch…


	2. Shikamaru Nara

**Shikamaru Nara**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as his girlfriend fawned over Asuma's new child. Honestly, it was almost like a plague, once Kurenai had the child all the female's in the village had turned to goo. What was so great about a baby anyway? All they did was cry, eat, poop repeat. They were loud, noisy, needy, and stinky. He rolled his eyes as she talked to the child in a high 'child friendly' voice, honestly it was a baby, not a puppy.

Then again he would have preferred the puppy, at least those could be trained. Unlike babies, no, they did what they wanted, when they wanted, and got away with it just because they were 'cute' he mentally scoffed. Cute his ass. He narrowed his eyes at the baby boy, its face buried in his girlfriends cleavage, babies were little perverts. He rolled his eyes as not only his girlfriend, but Hinata, Sakura, and Ino fawned over the kid, oh wow he gurgled, whoop de doo.

He shifted a bit against the wall and noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji were in similar stances. Their respective girlfriends to had been struck by the baby fever. He glanced at his sensei and glared at the man, this was all his fault. Hadn't he heard about birth control? As ninja it was practically beat into them, if you were going to fool around make sure you use the proper protection. Then again, he mused, his sensei was past the required age to have a kid, plus, he had done more then enough for the village so…it was okay…in theory.

He groaned lightly as his girlfriend mentioned him over. "What, Kagome?" He blinked as she held the baby closer to her, he narrowed his eyes at the brat as he nuzzled his face in her breasts, those were his. He blinked as she stared deeply in his eyes, for once paying more attention to him then the brat in her arms, which wasn't even hers.

"I want one." He blinked….did…did she just?

"No." She pouted at him and handed the child off to Sakura.

"Yes." He looked away, noticing his so called friends were snickering at him.

"No."

She pouted and glared up at him lightly, what was his problem? "Why not? We're of age!"

He scoffed. "I said no." She bristled and put her hands on her hips.

"I said yes!" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I said **no**. What are you going to do rape me?" She smirked, now that was a good idea. She grinned as she grabbed his arm.

"Yes, I think I am." With that she walked away from him, leaving him stunned and a bit scared. Granted, he was a bit excited too, she was going to give him some fun, after all, but...baby? No, no that wouldn't happen!

For weeks on end Shikamaru lived with a slight fear of being raped. It wasn't until three months later that he woke to a sense of calm. It was a very, very nice morning. The sun was covered with the blinds, he was nice and comfy, Kagome was riding him, and—wait.

Kagome was-? Oh FUCK he was about to-to- he couldn't think as his seed spilled into her.

"Shit."Was all Shikamaru could choke out as Kagome smiled happily down at him.

* * *

**AN: I was a bit hesitant to post this one, is it to..much? Well for do you think? Already had to skip over another chapter due to the limits set in place here...DX **


	3. Iruka Umino

**Iruka Umino**

* * *

Kakashi had never had a reason to acknowledge Gai's one-sided rivalry, until today that is. He glared at the man as his hands twitched around the ramen bowl. He was not going to lose, no way in hell. He would beat Gai and finally shut the man up once and for all.

Gai smirked at him, "Are you ready to face the cold sting of defeat?" Kakashi merely glared at him, doing a very good impersonation of Sasuke.

Now, no doubt you are wondering how it came down to this…ramen eating show down. Well its quite simple, Kagome Higurashi. That one name said it all, she was the new 'girl' having moved to the village a month ago to help take care of her younger cousin Lee. She was in a word perfect, she was a true Japanese beauty, save for her beautiful blue eyes. She was smart, caring, loving, and strong even though she didn't look it, and most of all she was humble. A trait not often found in the ninja women of their small village.

"Ah, trying to stall are you? It won't work for I have the power of youth on my side!" Gai laughed as he posed, mysterious sparkles appearing in the background. Kakashi merely glared at him, murderous intent leaking from his very being.

Iruka sighed, from his spot next to Naruto, and grumbled under his breath. Never in his life did he think Kakashi would lower himself to such a level, honestly they were acting like children. Though he didn't know why they were competing, it was still amusing to watch. Just because he thought it was childish of them to act like this didn't mean he, and the whole village, couldn't enjoy the show.

Just last week they had a 'who can walk the fastest' competition. At the time they, as well as himself, Naurto, Lee, and Kagome were taking a leisurely walk when they started a silly competition. Of course Gai started it, talking with Kagome and Lee about youth and some other nonsense. Then before anyone knew what was going on Kakasih and Gai were running around the village.

He blinked as the mood near the two got deadly, Kakashi lowered his mask ignoring the sighs of the nearby women. Oh, this was it…the air was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Everyone held their breath as the two stared each other down, the only thing moving was the hot steam rising from their piping hot ramen. Then it happened, they both picked up their bowls and started slurping away.

Cheers erupted around them, Naruto being one of them, calling out the name of the one they wanted to in. Of course there were more Kakashi supports then Gai, but he still had a few here and there. Iruka winced as he watched the two grown men chug boiling hot ramen, ouch that had to hurt! Even so he watched on in amusement as they both titled their bowls up, they were almost done. It was anyone's game right now…..and bam! They both slammed their bowls down glaring at each other.

Everyone blinked, it was a tie…what a bummer. Everyone sighed and went back to what they were doing, like a switch was hit. Iruka rolled his eyes as Gai teared up and grabbed a nearby glass of water. Kakashi to grabbed a glass, though in a more manly manner, even so both of them chugged it down before glaring at each other yet again.

"It seems we have a tie!" Gai dramatically pointed his finger in Kakashi's face.

Kakashi glared at him, no duh was clearly written on his face yet once again he chose to say nothing.

Iruka sighed as a glaring contest ensued; honestly they were grown men acting like babies. He rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to look out at the hustle and bustle of the city streets. He smiled when he caught sight of someone. He stood up and leaned half way out of the little shop to call them over.

"Kagome-Chan over here!" He smiled as she jumped and turned to look at him smiling brightly as she made her way over to his and Naruto's table.

Kakashi and Gai snapped their head in the direction of Kagome's name and smiled pleasantly at her, Gai having sparkles in the background, and Kakashi had…roses.

Kagome smiled at Iruka and Naruto as she neared them, once she was in the shop she turned to Iruka and hugged him tightly. "Hello love." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek in greeting.

She giggled as she turned to Naruto and smiled at him in greeting. "Hello Naruto-Kun."

Naruto paused in his ramen eating long enough to grin up at her. "Hi Kagome-chan!" With that he went back to shoveling ramen in his mouth.

Kagome giggled as she leaned on Iruka. "What are you two doing here?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to point at Kakashi and Gai. "Those two wanted a witness to their little ramen eating contest."

Kagome blinked and looked towards where he was pointing and smiled at the shocked forms of Kakashi and Gai. "Oh, hello Gai-san. Kakashi-san." She blinked as they gapped at her, and slowly nodded as if stuck on stupid. She shrugged. Okaaay. She turned to whisper into Iruka's ear. "Who won?"

He smiled as he leaned down to whisper back, his breath tickling her ear causing her to shiver. "It was a tie." He chuckled lightly as she blinked. "Oh, okay…what are they fighting over?" He shrugged as he let her go and mentioned for her to take seat, taking one next to her. "I have no idea."

She frowned. "Well, whatever it is I hope they settle it soon, friends shouldn't fight like that." He laughed and grabbed her hand, stroking it lightly. "Oh, they will. In the meantime it's funny to watch." She rolled her eyes at him and lightly kissed him.

Kakashi and Gai watched with hollow eyes as the woman they had been competing over for the past two weeks got all lovely dovey with Iruka. They had been so caught up with competing over her that they failed to realize she had already been won. They both sighed as they turned away from the couple and picked up the glasses of sake, which had mysteriously appeared in front of them, and downed them.

They drank in silence, both feeling the sting of rejection.

Gai glanced over at Kakashi and smirked lightly, "She said my name first." Kakashi glared at him, promising death before taking another sip of his sake.


	4. Sasuke Uchiha

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Sasuke tiredly unlocked his door and shut it behind him, not caring if it was locked or not. He was dead tired, he had just gotten back from a three week long mission and there was only one thing he wanted to do right now.

Grab his phone, collapse on his bed and call his girlfriend.

He did so, kicking off his shoes and grabbing his phone as he made his way to his bed and collapsed on it, sighing as his weary body met the soft pillow top of his mattress, oh how he missed his bed. He just laid there trying to gather the energy to roll over and dial his girlfriends number.

He grunted, just a little bit more…he groaned as he rolled over and stared at his ceiling for a minute to try and regain the energy it would take to dial her number and hold the phone to his ear.

It took him five minutes to do so, he slowly dialed her number, thinking about nothing more than hearing her voice. It rang five times before she answered.

"Hello?" He smiled, relaxing at the sound of her voice.

"Kagome." He smiled lightly as her heard her happy gasp, good she was glad to hear from him.

"Sasuke! You're back? Finally, I missed you so mu-" He blinked as she was cut off by a babies shrill cry.

"Oh damn, gotta go, babysitting. Call you later, love you bye." She hung up so fast all he could get out was a startled gasp.

She was babysitting? He furrowed his eyebrows…oh! Asuma's wife must have had her kid…and she was watching it.

He glared at the phone as it beeped at him and hit the end call button. He huffed as he tossed the phone on the bed and rolled over to glare at the wall.

He, Sasuke Uchiha, officially hated babies.

* * *

**AN: I'd like to address an anonymous review:**

**From: Iowademoness (Guest) **  
**-**

**Iowademoness:This story has absoultey no structure. What's the story line?**

**It's called a DRABBLE SERIES meaning its a series of drabbles/oneshots that unless stated are NOT inter connected. **


	5. Shikamaru Nara:

**Shikamaru Nara**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he laid on the ground and stared up at the almost clear, blue sky; this was the only time he could kind of relax, if only a little. Then again as a 'super genius' as Naruto put it, his brain was constantly thinking of the next move to multiple situations. Take for instance, what if a rouge nin tried to attacked him with a kunai in about a minute? Well, he had twenty seven different ways to counter act that problem. As well as twenty three ways to react if those twenty seven ways didn't work. All in all his brain was constantly working, and it sucked.

He used to be able to relax while looked up at the blue sky, dotted by puffy white clouds, in the back of his mind he went over the chemical compositions of said clouds and their classifications, but today something was off. He knew the reason why, but it made no sense. Honestly to think the sky paled in comparison to a woman's eyes. There was no logic to it, at all and it confused him. Yes, Kagome's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, a shade or two darker then Aqua but no darker then Sapphire.

He furrowed his eyebrows as said eyes flashed before his eyes, followed by the rest of her. Yes she was beautiful…breath-taking if he was being honest…but he wasn't. Nope, he was going to deny it and any other feelings the small civilian girl stirred in him. It wasn't logical and it, and for once he found himself confused and he did not like it. In fact, when it came to Kagome, he could not honestly think ahead at all! No, he was forced to take things as they came because she was simply to unpredictable.

He huffed as he stared up at the blue sky, that paled in comparison to her blue eyes, he was going to relax damn it. He blinked as the dull blue sky was replaced by pools of beautiful blue. When the hell? He didn't show his surprise, but merely arched an eyebrow at her. He blinked as she smiled down at him, he duly noted he could see up her shirt.

"Shika-kun, can I join you?" He blinked, why did she need his permission to lay on a public hill and look up at a sky that paled in comparison to her own blue eyes?

"Hn." He shifted lightly as she laid down next to him and relaxed. This was…nice…yes…he would admit that much. It was nice and he…liked it.


	6. Sasuke Uchiha:

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

She was the real reason he had left his village, she had been taken by Orochimaru as a bargaining chip, he would either join him or he would kill her.

Of course he had chosen to join him; she was worth more to him then his village.

She, was his love had been since they were but babies.

She was the daughter of his mother's only friend Ku Loon Higurashi, and she along with her daughter Kagome were allowed to live in the Uchiha manner after their non nin village had been torn apart.

They had been close ever since their mother's had forced them to have a play date.

They were friends before the massacre and all they were all they had left after the massacre.

Soon their friendship became much more, though they kept it a secret.

It seemed the bastard snake had found out and blackmailed him into joining his cause.

But that was three years ago, now, now he and his Kagome were ready to return home and start rebuilding his clan.

And nothing would stop him.


	7. Hidan

**Hidan**

* * *

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger as she glared at the man across from her his hands dangerously close to doing something he should not be doing in public . "Don't. You. Dare."

He smirked at her, "Why the fuck not? You're mine aren't you?" Her hand twitched wanting to slam into his face and it would have if she didn't know he would take pleasure from it. "Hidan that's not the point there is a time and a place for everything and it is not now! So back off! I'm not kidding!"

He smirked at her and brought his hands closer to his obsession. "Now, now Kago-Chan. Calm the fuck down or you'll draw more attention to us…look that teme Uchiha is already staring. I knew he was a fucking pervert."

Kagome blushed and turned to look at Itachi, foolishly letting her guard down.

Hidan smiled like a happy fool as his hands squeezed the plump round flesh now in his grasp. He felt his woman stiffen in surprise and anger. Oh he knew he was in for it but he didn't care she was his fucking woman and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to her when and where he wanted.

Hidan groaned as her small fist made contact with his cheek, her miko powers adding an extra sting as he went flying. He hissed in pleasure as his body crashed to the ground five feet away. "Aw…that felt so fucking good… do it again."

He smirked as his woman threw her arms in the air, "Argg! I can never win with this baka!" and stomped away. Hidan smiled as he watched his woman stomp away, this is what he lived for, theses small moments of pleasure, of happiness…of love.


	8. Naruto Uzumaki:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

**Chosen**

**Summary: In a world of ninjas with a hate for demons, a female with miko powers is invaluable. She could bring a strength to the clans that would be unrivaled! However, the Hokage has...other plans...**

* * *

She shivered as she felt the ropes dig into her skin, and since she was blindfolded, all of her other senses were on fire. She licked her parched lips as she laid there, her hot skin cooled by the cold, hard floor. She didn't know how long she had been there; just that she was not alone.

It irked her that she could feel no aura, making her think it was a nin, she was literally helpless. Probably yet another nin that was made to believe that she, as a civilian with powers, was held in such high standing. Most people didn't care, but there were those that dispraised her and her clan. She was helpless to whatever they had planned for her… She hated this feeling, yet at the same time it made her shiver, with what, she did not know, but she knew it was not fear…

She blushed at that thought and cleared her mind. She tried to recall what happened before she woke up like this, tied up like some house wife from a bondage hentai. Seriously, how did she get in this situation?

She recalled it was an ordinary day, like always, ever since she had gone to work with Sakura at the hospital. Though she was not a nin, her miko abilities made her a great asset to the village. Catapulting the Higurashi clan to the spotlight of the village. It had been many years since someone in her clan had been born with any spiritual abilities, even though her grandfather thought differently.

She jumped as she felt a rough finger trail up her back, from the base of her spine to her neck before clenching in her raven locks. She hissed in pain as hot breath washed over her ear making her nipples harden, against her will, and Goosebumps rise on her flesh.

"Such a naughty little miko." The voice was most defiantly male, low rough and layered with something she couldn't identify. She gasped as her lips were claimed in a harsh kiss, his tongue trusting into her mouth as he tugged on her hair a bit, more causing her to arch her back erotically.

She whimpered into the kiss as a calloused hand grabbed her breast and start to roughly massage it. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good. She let out a gasp for air as he broke the kiss and tried to speak. "P-please-" She was cut off by another harsh kiss, her body being pressed into the cold hard ground making her arch her back in a vain attempt to get away from the seemingly frozen floor.

Her body was on fire, she noted he might have drugged her, and at the moment she didn't exactly care. She knew this was probably yet another scheme by either the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, singular, to get her knocked up. They both wanted her, but not because they cared about her or wanted her to be their wife. Nope, to them she was a certified baby maker with special powers that would make them number one in the village.

This brought tears to her eyes, she might not have been viewing the world with rose tinted glasses, but she at least wanted to marry for love. Have children with a man that loved her. Not for a political reason. She whimpered as a hot rouge tongue licked away her tears before placing a kiss over her blindfolded eyes.

"Don't cry little miko. I won't hurt you." She was surprised by the level of affection in the voice, even more so when her neck was nuzzled by soft short locks. Immediately she knew it wasn't Neji, his hair was long. So it could be Sasuke, but he wouldn't be the type to be kind, maybe even in this kind of situation. She had nothing against the man, but he was direct, to the point with his intentions, and rather ruthless in trying to get anything he wanted. She had no doubt sex with him would be all about getting her pregnant, it would, no doubt, feel like a business deal.

She was momentarily blinded by the light as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. Deep blue eyes, still glassy with tears, blinked as they adjusted to the light of the room. She blinked as walls came into focus, her jaw dropped as she took in the room. She glanced around the room and blushed bright red as she caught sight of the figure, stark naked, in the room with her.

"H-hokage-sama!" She gasped as she sat up, as best she could, her eyes shooting back to his face. Her eyes widened as she saw the regular sky bright blue orbs that he was famous for were ringed with red, his scar like whisker marks were deeper and more rugged and his teeth were more pointed then before.

Immediately, she knew why, the demon inside him must have taken over, if only a bit. She didn't know what to do! She could try and zap him back to normal, but she didn't want to risk hurting him. He was the Hokage and a generally nice guy. Even before her powers had awakened he had been nice to her, unlike the others nins who thought themselves above those where weren't nins. More than once they had conversations about the most random topics while at the ramen stand.

She liked to think they were friends.

She didn't want to hurt him. Unlike the others of the village she knew he was not just a host for the Kyuubi, but that they were slowly becoming one, she was, after all, raised on a shrine. Something she knew that he struggled with daily, if the village found out, he would be removed from his position and God knows what else. Hate for demons still ran strong; they were almost extinct because of said hate.

She jumped as she felt a clawed finger trace her jaw. "Why so serious little miko?" She gulped realizing she was at eye level with that and quickly looked up at his smirking face.

She gulped, her mouth growing dry at the way his eyes raked over her naked flesh. She instantly flushed with color making him chuckle. She averted her eyes as he crouched down in front of her and made her look at him, his calloused finger under her chin.

His eyes softened as he looked down at his chosen, he hadn't meant to scare her. He was just sick of the two boys running after her. His blood boiled at that thought, those stupid human males were getting more and more persistent, and he didn't like it one bit.

She was his chosen female.

He nuzzled her neck and rumbled lightly trying to calm her. He felt like an ass for making her cry, he was just at his wits end! His human side was taking far too long courting her, then again the woman was oblivious to certain things unless her face was shoved in the direction of them and her eye lids pried open.

She had yet to realize that even his sensei, at the age of forty-five, was interested in her and for more than just her powers! It irked him and he quickly pushed down his anger I order to try and comfort his female.

"Calm yourself, love." He kissed her rapidly beating pulse, enjoying the burst of air that she let out as a gasp at his words. He was sick of pussy footing around, courting her like a human. He was no human, he was a demon, and he would make his intentions crystal clear. Even if she didn't love him yet, he would corrupt her, make her crave his touch until she was head over heels in love with him, no matter what his human side said.

He would slowly get rid of it, he was no longer Kyuubi and Naruto, they were becoming one and he would be damned if his demonic nature was overrun by his human one.

He chuckled as he felt her gulp, her neck moving with the action under his lips.

"Nar-Naruto, you're not yourself you don't know what you're saying…" He growled and nipped her neck making her yelp. He soothed the nip with a lick of his tongue.

"I know what I'm saying. I want you Kagome, and you will be mine, no matter what. It's only a matter of time. Me and the boy are merging soon we'll be one and you will belong to us. Keep that in mind." With that he pulled back the red receding from his eyes leaving behind glazed sky blue eyes.

Kagome flushed even more as his eyes focused on her and his face flushed red, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"K-Kagome! Oh no! What did I do? O-Oh God….Damn it, that pervy fox!" He panicked pulling at his locks, obliviously to the fact that he was just as naked as her, and hard as a rock.

Kagome squeaked as he stood in front of her and tugged at the ropes that bound her. His rock hard member in her face, she could smell his scent and it made her quiver. She was still in shock form the Kyuubi's and in turn Naruto's confession. Yet, at the same time her blood heated up and she whimpered as he was released from her bonds, rubbing her sore wrists.

She noted that there would be bruises on her flesh from where the rope dug into her skin. It stung a little, but it also felt oddly good. She pushed those thoughts away and looked up at the still freaking out Hokage, his hard on moving with each step rapid step of his.

She licked her lips. "Naruto…it's fine just clam down…I think we need to talk..and put some clothes on…." She looked away as he let out an embarrassed sound and quickly threw his Hokage robe over her and pulled on a pair of pants, his hard on straining against the black fabric. His blush was very telling, and she understood that well, they were both kind of forced into this situation.

She bit her lip as she looked him over, her blood rushing in her ears, she vaguely recalled that he might have drugged her, but pushed it back as she met his heated gazed…and she lunged.

Lips met in a hot needy kiss, tongues battling, moans leaving their throats. Hands were everywhere and anywhere. Hers were shoved inside his pants grabbing at his thick, pulsing cock. His were on her ass pulling her closer to him. Both were shaking with desire and want, Kagome from a drug and him from actually seeing her as she had been, tied up and naked. To hold her and touch her, to finally kiss her. It was everything he thought it would be, and while he didn't know how they ended up like this, he knew he had the pervy fox to thank. He would now be more understanding of the fox and let more of his youki mingle with his chakra.

He knew it was only a matter of time until they became one, but he would fight it every step of the way. It was just how he was. He feared the day it happened, he was unsure what changes would happen, and why they would. He was scared of losing himself.

He gasped as Kagome bit his lip and pulled back resting her forehead on his chest. "I know Kyuubi drugged me and I would rather do this on my own accord…after we work things out, b-but I'm so…" She trailed off a red hot blush on her face.

She blinked as Naruto pulled her hands from his pants and secured his robe over her body and merely held her. "It's fine Kagome, I would like that too." He rested his chin on the top of her head, trying to ignore the way his hard on twitched. He knew if they continued what they were doing under the circumstance it would not be the same.

She might even grow to hate him for it. He didn't want that.

He and Kyuubi had already waited a year what was one more?

He felt the old fox grumble in the back of his mind at that, but then went quiet. Kyuubi, himself, hated the thought of her resenting them.

He had done his part now the rest was up to his human, and if his human failed there was always plan A, once again. He let himself slip farther into his humans mind and settled down for a nap, visions of the sexy vixen in his arms running rampant though his mind and in turn his human's.

_"God damned pervy fox!"_ Naruto whispered harshly into her hair, holding her tight.


	9. Shikamaru Nara::

**Shikamaru Nara**

* * *

**Night and Day**

**Summary: They were like night and day. She was outspoken, he was generally just there. Warrior and ninja, so different yet the same. She played with words he played with shadows what happens when these two meet?**

* * *

Tsunade sat down behind her desk tiredly rubbing the bridge of her nose between her eyes in hopes of stopping the oncoming headache.

They were just attacked by Orochimaru and his group of lackey's. He of course was after the Uchiha hoping to get him to return and had no qualms about destroying her village to do it.

Plus more than half of their Anbu forces were gone on missions leaving only the 'rookie nine' to protect the village. And to top it all off they had one of Lee's distant non Nin cousin's visiting.

So of course their top priority was to protect the villagers and Lee's non Nin cousin.

Which would have been easy if said cousin hadn't thrown herself into the fray of the battle, trying to protect a group of village kids.

Which would have been all right if she wasn't a non nin and more than half way across town from any of the remaining ninja's fighting to protect the village.

So you could image their surprise when she easily dispatched two, TWO of Orochimaru's lackeys by the time any one was able to reach her.

Which of course confused the hell out of them because when they had asked her if she was a ninja she had replied 'no' so how in the hell was she able to defeat two highly qualified ninja's?

Well, they had other pressing matters to attend to like Orochimaru attacking their village so it had to wait until the village was safe before they could ask her so they pushed the new development into the back of their minds and concentrated on the fight at hand.

Which now leads us to Tsunade's current headache, they had dispatched Orochimaru and his lackeys with much help from the silent and bored girl currently standing in front of her with the rest of the rookie nine surrounding her.

"You lied to us." Kagome stared at Sakura blankly.

"No I did not." Sakura snorted causing Kagome to glare at her and Tsunade to shoot her a warning glance.

"You asked if I was a ninja, I said no. I'm not a ninja I am a warrior. Therefore I did not lie." Sakura glared at her as Tsunade slapped her forehead of course the girl had be a freaking genius that twisted other's words to suit her purpose.

"It's the same damn thing! If you told us earlier that you could fight we would have had you fight against Orochimaru. Instead of wasting our time protecting you!" Kagome stared blankly at Sakura, who had yelled at her, causing her to flush red with anger.

"Sakura!" Sakura shrunk back from Tsunade's glare and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

Kagome calmly crossed her arms in front of her chest, schooling her face into a perfect emotionless mask; sending chills down everyone's spines.

"They are most certainly not the 'same damn thing.' But then again I would not expect a whelp such as you to understand. A ninja works from the shadows. Warriors work in the light proud to fight and be recognized for their skills. Ninjas answer to masters for the right price."

Naruto started to protest, Tsunade held up a hand to silence him, which he surprisingly obeyed.

"Warriors answer to no one and fight only when they wish to. Ninja's are taught to show no emotion or forge bonds. Warriors forge bonds stronger than those of family or lovers through shared pain and blood. Ninja's are taught to put their mission first even if it means letting a comrade die or abandoning them."

Sasuke looked down in shame causing Sakura to glare at Kagome.

"Once warriors forge bonds we do anything to protect each other. Even if they are in the wrong we still fight with them, for them because we are comrades." She smiled lightly.

"Though, ninjas and warriors have many differences we share many similarities. I know for a fact that many of you in this room would die to protect this village and it's people-" Sakura cut her off.

"That still doesn't excuse you! You insulted us and especially Sasuke-Kun! Apologize!" Kagome trained her eyes on Sakura.

"I will do no such thing. If anyone should apologize it should be you." Sakura gapped at her like an idiot, to stuck on stupid to do anything else.

Tsunade slowly stood up walked around her desk and stopped in front of Kagome. They looked each other in the eyes having a silent conversation after a few tense minutes Tsunade bowed in apology to Kagome causing gasps to erupt around the room and a few silent nods of approval.

"I am truly sorry for my apprentice's rude and thoughtless remarks. I only hope you can forgive me for not teaching her to respect warriors as much as ninjas."

Kagome nodded in acceptance of Tsunade's apology before lightly resting her hand on Tsunade's arm for a second before making her stand.

"I accept your apology.-" She was once again cut off by Sakura.

"Tsunade- Sama! Why are you apologizing to her! She not only deceived us she belittled us! Sh-" Tsunade glared at her cutting her off.

"Sakura! Stop this nonsense! Do you wish to make an enemy of Kagome-Sama! She was only telling the truth about us and she did not lie she only used our words to her advantage."

"But she could have helped us against Orochimaru." Tsunade cast her a hard glance.

"It is not her fight and it is wrong for you to think she should have to fight for us just because she can."

Kagome sighed before turning towards Sakura to look her in the eyes, which caused Sakura to flinch back from the well controlled anger floating in her eyes.

"I will forgive you this time but be forewarned others are not as forgiving as me. You should learn to respect those stronger then you girl." Sakura bristled at the obvious insult while Shikamaru silently snickered. It was about time someone put the Sasuke obsessed girl in her place.

Kagome swung her gaze to meet his causing him to slightly blush as she gave him an amused smile. Shikamaru quickly turned away from her to gaze at the sky hoping no one saw.

Naruto smirked as he saw the interaction between the two, a plan forming in his head. Kagome was like Shikamaru in the way they were both smart and played it off. They saw the hidden meaning behind everything, which got annoying sometimes, especially when he was trying to pull a prank on Shikamaru. But Kagome was warm and accepted everyone as equals until they proved her otherwise. Sadly she liked to twist people's words around to fit her purpose and embarrass them.

Shikamaru was untrusting of many, not even fully trusting his own teammates, he also believed himself above many of the villagers deeming them drags to be around. Kagome would do well to knock some sense into the boy. And Shikamaru could beat her at her own game. Naruto smiled, Operation KagoShika start.

Kagome raised a brow at the fox boy. She knew he was planning something but what was it? Kagome was startled out of her thoughts as Sakura took a cheap shot at her face.

Kagome growled in her throat as she grabbed the girl's wrist twisting it behind her back as she slammed her into Tsunade's desk. She smirked as Sakura cried out in pain. She tensed as she felt a kunai pressed to her throat; she slowly turned to look at the person holding it. Her eyes widened a fraction as they meet the eyes of Sasuke before she schooled her face into its emotionless mask.

"Release her please. Though I believe she took a cheap shot I do not want you killing my apprentice." Kagome shifted her eyes to look around the room noticing that all the other shinobi in the room were tense and ready to fight, all save for Shikamaru, he looked bored leaning against the wall next to the window.

She smiled lightly, more like a twitch of the lips, at him as she squeezed Sakura's wrist tighter releasing her only after a loud crack was heard.

Kagome quickly stepped away from the sobbing girl as she cradled her now broken wrist to her chest. She smirked ruthlessly down at her as her arms were pinned behind her back by Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed as she looked between Sakura and Kagome.

"Kagome though your actions were in the right you are now going to be detained for injuring a Konoha nin. You are to be interrogated and evaluated. If you prove to be dangerous to not only this village and it's people but Sakura as well you will be exiled from the village. And should you return you will be killed on the spot. Even though it doesn't sit well with me, I am the Hokage of this village and my loyalty to the village must come first."

Kagome smirked at Tsunade.

"How easily you ninja change your tune. Not even five minutes ago you were praising me and asking for my forgiveness. Now you're arresting me and ordering my torture, ah excuse me interrogation all because I defended myself from a jealous little girl." She snorted and spoke though more to herself then the others.

"And to think I was hoping to make this village my home. I was a fool; the differences between a ninja and warrior are too great to overcome. He was right I will never be accepted by anyone but our own. It sucks being one of a dying breed." She shook her head in disappointment as everyone in the room looked at her in pity.

She spoke the truth; the era of the warriors was over. This was the era of the ninja's. Highly skilled people willing to do anything for the right price, even betray their clients if it benefited them or their village.

Sasuke's grip loosened for a fraction of a second, giving her all the time she needed to break form this grip and run towards the window. She tensed expecting Shikamaru to try and stop her. He swirled on the balls of his feet so his back was facing the others as he gazed into her eyes.

She inwardly gasped at the look in his eyes. He looked torn between protecting his village and letting her go, he looked pained as if he was really having a hard time choosing. In the next second he made his decision, he smiled lightly at her as he quickly and discreetly pushed her out the window throwing himself away from her, making it look like she pushed him away in her escape.

Kagome quickly caught herself and maneuvered her body to catch herself as she hit the ground before quickly sprinting off towards the forest. Fully aware of the nin now chasing after her.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru knowingly as he slowly sat up rubbing his neck in annoyance and grumbling in pain. He froze as he felt two people's gazes on him. He knew one was Naruto and the other was…he slowly turned to face an amused yet annoyed Tsunade.

He schooled his face to betray nothing but annoyance and pain from his fall. Why did he let her go? Now he had a grinning fox and an annoyed Hokage staring at him like he'd grown another head. How troublesome.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the 'innocent' Shikamaru. She was not an idiot; she saw the interaction between the two, just as she saw the growing attraction between them. She was neither blind nor stupid, she was once young and knew what it was like to fall in love, yet that was then and this was now. She now had more than a dozen angry Nin cashing after one lone, strong but lone, girl. A girl that rivaled Shikamaru in smarts, great just great.

"Shikamaru, Naruto why are you just standing around? Go after her, unless you want your peers to catch her first? Because I doubt they will be as lenient towards her as you two." Shikamaru sighed as he sat up and jumped out the window muttering about what a drag it was. Tsunade turned to glare at Naruto.

"Naruto I told you to get a move on it. Unless you want her to be caught by the others and injured." Naruto smiled at her while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nah. I'm sure Shikamaru'll get to her first. Besides I doubt the others would even be able to catch her, let alone hurt her."

Tsunade glared at his relaxed attitude.

"Well I'm so glad you're so sure of yourself. I was expecting you to want to kill her for hurting Sakura." Naruto scrunched up his face.

"Yeah normally I would want to kill any one that hurt one of my friends. But Sakura was being a bitch and needed to be put in her place. Besides I like Kagome, I feel like I've known her forever. That and she's busy brow's cousin, there's no way she'd hurt people just for kicks, from the way he'd brag about her."

"True but he never mentioned her being a warrior did he? Then again I doubt he ever thought to ask her. But that still doesn't excuse her present course of action. All I was going to do was have Shikamaru ask her some questions and get her to promise not to attack any Konoha nin unless provoked." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah but look at it from her point of view. You were just being nice to her and when she defends herself from a cheap shot you start barking at her. Telling her she's gonna be arrested and interrogated, which in our world means tortured more likely than not."

Tsunade sighed at his logic.

"Though that may be true, integration doesn't always mean torture. Besides I didn't think she was the kind of person who would jump to conclusions." Naruto shook his head at her.

"You didn't see the fear that flickered through her eyes when you said 'interrogation' did you?" Tsunade shook her head negatively.

"No but what does that have to do with how she reacted?" Naruto tsked at her.

"Obliviously that must mean she's had more than one bad run in with ninja interrogation." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Then she must have done something to warrant such interrogation."

Naruto scoffed.

"That or they were stupid narrow minded fools who blamed her for something she had no control over." Tsunade looked at him questionability.

"What do you mean?" Naruto's eyes darkened.

"Humans are cruel creatures who fear and hate the unknown. Kagome didn't ask to be born a warrior but nonetheless others hate her for being what she is. The last of an exceptional breed of warriors that was and still is the envy of many others, including shinobi. Everyone knows of the 'secret' wars between the two. My guess is that the ones who 'interrogated' her were egotistic bastards who took out their passed down and unfounded hate on her. Kami knows humans have no trouble blaming innocents for past sins unjustly passed down to them. Whether they want them or not."

Tsunade sighed as Naruto looked at the ground.

"Naruto…" When had he become so smart and so wise? Maybe he wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was.

Naruto looked up seconds latter his trade mark grin on his face.

"Anyway baa-chan wanna make a bet?" Tsunade smiled sadly at his attempt to change the topic and decided to play along.

"Sure brat, what is it?" He grinned.

"Well I bet two weeks of paid vacation that Shikamaru gets Kagome to stay." Tsunade snorted.

"With the way she reacted, though it may be justified, I highly doubt it. I bet she leaves for a while then comes back. But if I win what do I get?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"I'll buy you a week's worth of sake." Tsunade nodded and held out her hand.

"Fine." Naruto smirked as he grabbed Tsunade's and shook it.

Kagome huffed as she sat in her barrier and watched the stupid ninja's run around looking for her. Seriously even though her barrier was practically flawless, it still held on flaw that was only revealed on windy days…such as this one. Kagome snorted as she laid back on the hill arms crossed under her head as she looked up at the clouds, if only her barrier let the wind in it would be perfect.

Kagome sighed sure her barrier was awesome, making the person(s) and or thing(s) inside it appear invisible, it didn't let anything in, enemies, animals, rain, or wind. Thus anyone who really took the time to actually observe their surroundings would notice the big gap in rainfall or wind flow. Which because she was laying in a grassy field should be obvious to highly trained ninja's, but hey they didn't even notice that the fourth Hokage was Naruto's father.

Kagome sighed in contentment and closed her eyes as she watched the clouds slink lazily by, this was the life. No fighting, no pretending, no being formal, no glares, no nasty comments behind her back that they knew she could hear, no prejudice for being a warrior, just her being herself and nature.

Kagome frowned as a thought struck her, the peacefulness she felt in her cousins village would never be hers now. Not after the stunt she just pulled, no they would never let her stay here, which meant no more peacefulness, no more cousin, no more funny Naruto, and no more lazy pineapple head.

Speaking of the pineapple head, why had he let her get away, he held no obligation to help her, he owed her no debt. Also what was with the tiny smile he had thrown her way before pushing her out the window? Argh! Kagome huffed in annoyance; she could never understand him and it annoyed her!

Kagome opened her eyes only to squeak in surprise as she met said pineapple head's eyes.

"W-what how did you-" He smirked and rose an eyebrow at her as if to say 'duh.'

"I noticed the big gap in wind flow. Then I remembered you mentioning you could make barriers." Kagome gaped at him as he plopped down next to her and got comfy.

"Why are you not taking me back?" Shikamaru shrugged as he closed his eyes.

"I want to see how long it takes the others to notice your barrier. If it takes them more then what I deem an appropriate time to do so I'll make a report to the Hokage and recommend a rigorous training session to remedy the problem." Kagome had to stifle a giggle, he sounded so serious yet his body language was the opposite.

Kagome inwardly frowned, why was it she felt so relaxed around him? Like she didn't have to put on her 'one of the last of the high and mighty warriors' act in front of him, like she could be herself without the fear of being judged?

Kagome sighed sadly oh well she'd never get the chance to find out because in five minutes she would leave for good and never come back, but not before she got the answer as to why he let her escape in the first place.

"Pi-Shikamaru-san?" he cracked an eye at her letting her know she had his attention.

"Why did you let me get escape earlier, you owed me no debt?" Shikamaru closed his eye as if in deep thought…five minutes later he answered just as Kagome was about to give up and leave,

"Why did you run?" Kagome scoffed, why did she run? Why indeed? A dark mood came over Kagome so noticeable that Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

He inwardly gasped, her skin was pale and clammy, her bangs were covering her eyes and her whole body was shaking slightly as if afraid. That was all he needed to see, he knew the reason she fled and it angered him.

How could people be so stupid as to blame others for something they had no control over? She did not ask to be born a warrior but nonetheless she was hated because of it. She was one of the last of an exceptional breed of warriors, who at the young age of seven surpassed some of the strongest shinobi including some of the Hokage's. Everyone knew of the rigorous training warriors went through, starting as soon as they were able to hold themselves up.

He once heard that one of their training techniques was to put a bottle of milk just out of reach of a hungry baby and leave it alone, if the baby was hungry enough it would try to get the bottle if not then it wouldn't eat, ninety eight percent of the time the baby found the strength to sit up long enough to reach the bottle. At the time he thought it cruel and immoral, hell he still did now, but that just made him angrier when he heard of the prejudice they faced every day. They went through hell to get where they were and deserved more respect then they got.

So you could imagine the anger he felt at his new discovery. Kagome feeling his anger snapped out of her dark thoughts, no memories, and looked at him quizzically why was he angry?

"Shikamaru-san what angers you so?" He looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Nothing, just the thought of what made you flee. How can people be so ignorant to blame others for something they have no control over?" Kagome looked at him in understanding.

"I believe it is human nature to fear what they don't understand and they hate what they fear. So it is easier for them to blindly hate others then to try and understand them."

Shikamaru scoffed.

"Though that may be true, they shouldn't blame people for what they have no control over, you did not ask to be born into a family of warriors." Kagome nodded.

"Hai, that may be true but I never regret my lineage I am proud to be what I am. But I am sure Naruto-kun did not ask to have a demon sealed in him yet, your village has no trouble treating him harshly for the sins of the demon inside of him."

Shikamaru looked away ashamed, it was true that most of the village still blamed Naruto for the sins of the fox, hell when he had been younger even he had joined in on the teasing, but lately people were starting to see Naruto for Naruto and not the demon inside of him. Which was a good thing, but it was unfair of how hard he had to work to get there and he still had a long way to go. Unlike the Uchiha, he had flat out abounded the village fought against Kohan nin's, injured Kohan nin's, yet he's welcomed back with open arms just because in the end he chose Konoha over Orochimaru.

Kagome feeling his shame and unease decided to change the topic, she really wanted to know why he had let her escape and she had been here longer then she intended, it had been thirty minutes since he had breached her barrier, which was another thing she wanted to know how he did.

"Shikamaru-san…if you don't mind me asking why did you let me escape and why have you not alerted the others to our position?" Shikamaru shrugged and relaxed on the grass again.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch.

"I'd really like to know why. I won't be able to leave the village without an answer. So please explain." Shikamaru hid a smirk as he turned to her.

"Truthfully I don't know." Kagome huffed.

"Well then I guess I should leave before you change your mind." She moved to get up but stiffened when she felt his hand grip her wrist, afraid he had changed his mind and that she would have to fight him, which made her heart clench for some reason.

"You can't leave." She blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" was her oh so intelligent reply.

"You yourself said you wouldn't be able to leave this village until you knew why I let you escape." Kagome shook her head at him, he was trying to outsmart her and it wouldn't work,

"True but you said you didn't know the answer." she smirked thinking she had him.

"True but you didn't let me finish, I was going to say I didn't know the answer…yet. I'm sure with time I will and when I do I'll tell you so you can leave if you still want to."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"You said it yourself and if you go against your word then you're not worthy of the title warrior." Kagome huffed he had her, but she had one last card to play.

"Though that may be true if I stay here I am most likely going to be 'interrogated' and detained for injuring a Kohan nin. So by you making me stay here until you find your answer you would be condemning me to torture." Shikamaru frowned, that may be true but he was sure he could convince Tsunade to show some lenience considering the way her past ninja 'interactions' had gone.

"I'm sure Tsunade-Sama will show you some lenience if you explain your conditioned reaction to 'interrogation'. Besides I doubt Lee-Kun would let it slide if you his precious baby cousin was to be tortured in his absence or at all. Also I'm sure you want to know my answer as to why I let you escape and how I got through your barrier without you noticing, am I right?"

Kagome bit the inside of her lip, that was true she was really curious and she had said she wouldn't leave until she heard his answer and if she broke her word he would punish her for dirtying the name of a warrior. Damn he had outsmarted her.

"Fine. I'll stay but remember as soon as you tell me your answer I am free to leave." Shikamaru smirked.

"Fine."

Kagome huffed as she lay down next to him to gaze at the sky. Then a thought struck her.

"So, how severe is their training going to be? It's been an hour since my 'escape'." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Very. Which means I won't have time to think of an answer until they are able to find your barriers within five minutes of you putting one up." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think I am going to help you?" Shikamaru smirked.

"We'll say it's your punishment for hurting Sakura and 'escaping'." Kagome nodded at his reasoning.

"That's very clever of you. But what makes you think Tsunade will agree to it." Shikamaru huffed in annoyance.

"She will. Now be quite and watch the clouds."

Kagome huffed but did as he said; after all she would have plenty of chances to annoy him later. She never did anything half assed if they wanted her to train their ninja to be able to detect her barriers then she would, and she wouldn't stop until they were able to detect her barriers within seconds after were erected.

Besides if she really wanted to annoy the pineapple head she could always sic her cousin on him, he was going too pissed anyway when he heard of what happened, so giving him something to take his anger out on would be beneficial to him and her.

Kagome smiled, maybe staying wouldn't be so bad, and she would be free to leave after he found his answer but for some reason she hopped it would take a while for him to find it.

Kagome sighed in contentment as she watched the clouds float lazily by with Shikamaru by her side. But if she was paying attention she would have noticed the content and satisfied smiled on his face and the way his eyes kept shifting to her.

Naruto smirked as he watched the two lay sided by side in the barrier, oh yeah he was going to get a month of paid vacation.

Naruto went happily on his way to the Hokage tower a foxish grin on his face, his eyes flashing green for a moment before returning to their usual blue.

Tsunade glared at her sake cup, it had cracked while sitting innocently on the table in front of her. Damn. Tsunade grumbled as she got out the proper paper work to give Naruto his paid vacation and Kagome a temporary visa. She just hopped that Kagome's sensei, Sesshomaru-Sama, didn't inquire as to why Kagome had decided to stay in Konoha. She liked the way her village was which was not in ruins and her people which were not dead.


	10. Rock Lee:

**Rock Lee**

* * *

Kagome shivered as she rubbed her arms through her green sweater glaring at all the white…shit that covered the village of Kohona. Snow…it was everywhere and it was cold and she hated it. Now don't get her wrong it was pretty but it was freezing and cold she did not like being cold.

She sneezed lightly her red scarf muffling the small sound her archery case shifting lightly on her back. She huffed as she forced her way through the horrid snow her black combat boots thumping loudly with each step she took. She shivered as a gust of chilly wind blew by making her black pants whip around her legs.

"Brrr." She waited until it was over and started moving towards her destination, her cousin's training grounds. Yup cousin she was Ten Ten's distant cousin. Her mother fed up with her lethargic attitude after the whole Shikon fiasco packed up her stuff and said was going to live with her cousin. Now she should have been mad but hey boring old Tokyo verses ninja village full of ninja's…yeah no contest there.

Even so it would have been nice to know it got so damn cold here. She would have brought her nice warm clothes as it was all she had was thick sweaters. She huffed as she stumbled on the training ground and walked over to the others. "Guys." Neji nodded at her in greeting, her cousin gave her a warm smile and a hey. She smiled back at them as they went to the middle of the training field to train.

Lee he smiled at her brightly, "Kagome! You are looking very youthful today!"

She smiled at him, "Thank you Lee...though as it is my youth is dampened by this cold weather."

Lee frowned, "Hmm that's not good…"

She nodded as she pulled her archery case off her back and placed it on a patch of ground uncontaminated by the evil snow, "Nope its not."

He nodded a sly smile on his face, "Well then I shall warm you with youthful warmth of youth!"

She blinked as he gathered her in his arms resting his chin on her head. She blushed as she settled in his arms he was warm…and cute. She blushed more as her cousin glanced at her momentarily a smirk on her face. She stuck her tongue out at her and leaned more into Lee.


	11. Kiba Inuzuka

**Kiba Inuzuka**

* * *

**I Need A Reason**

**Summary: She needed a reason, something, anything to believe things were going to be okay that they had to be okay because right now her world was crumbling around her.**

* * *

Kagome grit her teeth as she glared at the smirking male across from her, today was not the day to mess with her. His large dog companion seemed to know she was pissed and slunk away from them, tail between his legs. Sadly he was not as smart as his companion and decided to edge her on.

"Ne, Kago-chan…what's your problem now? I know it's not that time of the month." Kagome flushed red and clenched her hands into fists.

"Y-you BAKA! Don't talk about that here!" She gestured to the surrounding scenery of his team's training grounds.

He just smiled innocently at her, Kami he loved to get her all riled up. Her pale flawless face would get a red tint to it, her ample chest would heave up and down with her shortened quickened breaths, her sapphire blue eyes would get a fire in them, and best of all her usual scent of sakura blossoms would get a spicier undertone, which to him was the best scent he had ever smelled.

"Baka!" He jumped as he realized that she had moved in front of him and currently waving her hand in front of his face. When'd she do that?

"Urag! You never listen to me!" She glared at him.

"I do to!" Okay that was a lie and they both knew it, but hey like he said he loved to get her riled up.

She put her arms on her hips.

"Oh really? Then what did I just say?" Crap.

"Uh…that you wanted to go have hot passionate sex?" Her eyebrow twitched and he backed away slowly his hand held in front of him like a shield to protect him from the predicted attack.

Kagome took and deep breath, trying to calm herself, as her father had told her to do. He did, after all, not want his girlfriend's student to be killed even though he knew that they were best friends and she wouldn't really hurt him…much. Besides, his girlfriend didn't need the added stress; she was after all due to give birth to his new child any day now.

Kagome scowled, that child would be the physical embodiment of his disloyalty to her mother, the physical embodiment of his betrayal of their trust and love, the physical embodiment of them not being enough for him. The proof that they were not good enough, because he had to stray from their family to start another.

She now knew why Sesshomaru, her Anbu captain, detested his younger half brother so much. And it scared her, she did not want to hate the innocent child but she knew she knew that she would. And she hated herself for it. How could she hate an innocent child that hadn't even been brought into the world yet? How could she detest its mother so much that she often wished harm would come to her and, because she hadn't given birth yet, her son as well? When all she had done was fall in love.

Oh, Kami how she hated her father, he was single handedly tearing apart their family, destroying everything she held dear, destroying her reason to come back from a mission alive. Were her and her brothers not good enough, that he had to go and make a bastard child? Had she not done all that was asked of her and then some? She had trained hard every day to get where she was at, second youngest Anbu ever, just to please him. Her younger brothers were also on their way to becoming great ninja's all just to please him. And yet…and yet that wasn't enough…she wasn't enough.

Her anger deflated as depression set in, something she had worked so hard to hide from the world. Because even though she hated her father right now, she still loved him. She didn't know why but she did, he was after all her father he had loved and taken care of her for the past fifteen years.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered all the good times, times that were no doubt going to come to an end after his new child was born into his new family. She jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her slim waist. She looked up to meet the serious face of Kiba, her best friends and secret crush, she smiled weakly at him in an attempted to curb his worry, but like always he saw right through it.

Kiba mentally cursed her father and his sensei for putting his poor little Kagome through all this shit. Coming from a family that mated for life could not understand how her father could do such an unspeakable act. Nor did he want to, he wanted them to stop hurting his Kagome, she didn't deserve this, hell nobody deserved this. To know you and your family weren't good enough for your father to stray and start another.

Nobody deserved this, especially not his Kagome, and even though her world was crumbling around her she still pretended to be okay and be the strong one. She was the one holding up her mother and brothers. She was the one that had to help pick out baby clothes, toys, and what not even though it killed her on the inside. She put on a happy face because she didn't want to worry her father and his soon to be wife. And that pissed him off more than anything, she shouldn't have to pretend, she shouldn't have to lie, she shouldn't have to be the strong one, she should be able to cry, scream and yell.

Kagome, as if reading his mind, began to cry and with a tenderness that he was not known for Kiba pulled her closer to him and made comforting crooning noises.

"Shh, Kagome. I'm here it'll be all right." She shook her head and pulled away to look him in the eye. Her face was blotchy, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that ran unchecked down her pale cheeks.

"No it won't! It'll never be okay, so don't give me that bullshit! He doesn't love us anymore! He doesn't love me! I was never good enough….if only I had been a better daughter none of this would have happened…this is all m-" She was cut off by Kiba crushing her to him as he let loose a growl so loud it reverberated through her smaller body.

"Don't you ever blame yourself! It's not your fault! It's nobodies fault, sometimes things happen. Shitty things that make us want to scream and yell and cry but we over come. We have to because if we don't then we'll lose ourselves in the anger and rage. Look at the Uchiha, he was so caught up in his anger and rage that he gave up everything in order to get revenge and by doing so he lost not only his friends but himself."

"He did many horrible things to get his revenge and once he did he didn't know what to do. So he came back only to find that many things had changed, we had changed and he realized that by giving into his anger and rage he had lost so much more. Kagome I don't want you to be like him, I don't want to lose you." Kagome clutched at him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I-I know…but I already find myself wishing harm on them! And I hate it, I hate it and then I hate myself! Sometimes I really contemplate not coming back from a mission!" His arms tightened around her, his heart clenching at the thought of her not returning from a mission, he made a small mental note to talk to the Hokage about that.

"Sometimes I say, 'why not, it's not like there's any reason to go back' but then I get scared and think of a reason to come back, my mother needs me, my brothers need me, so on and so forth but…I'm running out of reasons to come back. With each new mission I get closer and closer to…" She trailed off ashamed of her thoughts.

Kiba smiled sadly as he ran his hand through her long raven locks if she needed a reason to come back he would give her one. He pulled away from her so that he could look into her sad blue eyes.

"Kagome, if you need a reason to come back… Let me be it. Come back to me, when you find yourself thinking of not coming back, think of me..." She looked at him in surprise.

"Kiba…" He shook his head and continued.

"Let me finish Kagome. When you think of not coming back, remember that I'm here waiting for you to return. I will always be waiting for you…because I love you." Kagome covered her mouth with her hands as a new batch of tears carved a pathway down her pale cheeks, but unlike her previous tears of sadness and despair these were of happiness.

Kiba thinking the worst looked away from her, yet he continued to hold her, just because she had rejected him didn't mean he would abandon her, his family loved for life even if it was unrequited. He was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped herself around him. He looked at her in confusion before gasping never had she looked more beautiful than she did right now.

Her face was blotchy and red, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that were scattered across her cheeks, but her eyes were shinning in happiness and her smile was breath taking, Kiba felt himself blush. She smiled more, and slowly moved her face closer to his and they shared a kiss, one that was not ruined by desire and want, but one that was sweet and full of love.

The kiss was broken seconds later by Kiba. He smiled at her and slowly dragged her to ground, placing her in his lap as he leaned back planning to lie on the ground with Kagome lying on his chest. He was mildly surprised when instead of meeting the ground he met the soft fur covered body of his partner.

He smiled down at Kagome as she curled up on his lap one arm draped over his shoulder, the other hugging herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was content to hold her. And though Kagome never voiced her love for him he was sure she felt at least something for him and that was good enough for him, because he knew they had a long and hard road in front of them but he was willing to go down that road as long as she was by his side.

Kagome smiled as she curled into him more, yes, she was happy at the moment but she didn't know how long that happiness would last. As she had recently learned love was not eternal, nobody lived happily ever after. Things changed, people changed, and feelings changed. Hell she wasn't even sure she believed in love any more, but…but she was willing to try. Yes; as long as she had Kiba she would have a reason to come back and maybe, just maybe, she would learn to love.


	12. Kakashi Hatake

**Kakashi Hatake**

* * *

**Final Moments Of Love**

**Summary: Even in his final moments he found the time to find humor in his death and most importantly he found time to think about her. His love, his wife, his life, his Kagome.**

* * *

Kami it hurts…it hurts so bad I'm going numb in some places. My vision is blurred I can barely see Pien any more then again that may be a good thing…that way I don't see my death as it approaches so I can meet it with dignity. Not that I wouldn't meet it with dignity if I was able to see my life end. I died protecting my village, my comrades, my friends, my family. Ug. I ca n feel my lungs slowly filling with blood the metal taste of it dances across my tongue.

Well…it seems this is it for me, too…Obito…Rin…

"Huf…hnnff…hnnfff."

Ugh, my breathing is becoming labored and more pained hehe pained, Pien. Wow it amuses me that I can find humor even at the threshold of my death. I wonder if Obito found humor in his death? Probably he was always a smart ass, finding humor in any situation.

What about Rin? Then again she was never declared dead she was just missing. She had been for such along time that they declared her dead. Yet I never given up hope then again my rational mind constantly piped up and told me she was most likely dead. Either way I was about to find out very soon.

The only comfort I had was that I did all that was asked of me and now, now I'm dying…I Kakashi am dying. Yes I knew it was going to happen one day but I didn't think I would regret my life so much. All the times I could have been with friends and family instead of shoving them away. All the pages of Come Come Paradise I haven't read yet.

But my biggest regret was not spending as much time with her as I could have, all the time I could have spent with her…with my pure shrine maiden, my love, my wife. My other regret was that I would never get to meet my child…our child.

Her smiling face flashed in front of my eyes.

Her sapphire blue eyes.

Her long inky black hair.

Her pale skin.

Her pink kissable lips.

Her laughter.

Her moans.

Her declarations of love.

How she looked in her wedding kimono.

How she looked, her stomach swelled with my child.

_My shrine maiden._

_My wife._

_My love._

_My life._

_My Kagome._

_Kagome._

_Kagome._

_Kagome._

"Ka…go…me…"


	13. Naruto Uzumaki::

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

**Hybrid Child **

**Summary: Growing and developing in relation to the amount of love bestowed upon you by your owner—in a way you are a mirror—neither machine nor doll you are a hybrid child.**

* * *

_**Growing and developing in relation to the amount of love bestowed upon you by your owner—in a way you are a mirror—neither machine nor doll you are a hybrid child.**_

* * *

A young man was slouched at his desk fanning himself with a black and orange fan, causing his blond hair to flutter from the breeze. His tan face was flushed and his sky blue eyes were glazed over from the heat. His male kimono was open at the top exposing his muscular tan chest.

"God its sooooo hot. It's no good and just when I felt like studying. But now with this heat I've lost all my energy." Whack. He grabbed his head in pain and looked at the perpetrator.

He blinked back tears as he stared at her. She was beautiful but not overly beautiful, she had waist length black hair that fell in waves down her back. Her hands were placed on her hips. As she stared at him impassively, her dark blue eyes betrayed her annoyance as she glared at his lounging form.

"Kagome." She stared at him.

"Naruto-Sama I don't think it's very mature of you to blame your laziness on the weather. Your grades are bad enough as it is. At this rate you'll never graduate the ninja academy." She pointed the finger at him; you know the finger the lecturing finger of doom.

"If you ever want to become the Hokage you have to study and train more. Just because your father was the fourth doesn't change the fact that you have to work for your goal." He slammed his head on his desk as he covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out her lecture.

"Okay, okay I get it." She stared blankly at him.

"One okay was enough Naruto-Sama." He blushed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sorry I'm such an idiot." She sighed, as her glare softened.

"You're not an idiot Naruto-Sama. But if you're truly sorry then please at least try to pass your test."

"Fine." He sighed as he smiled softly at her.

"Now get to work!" He winced as she hit him again, Grrr this girl! How did she turn out like this?

_When I was eight years old, I found Kagome in a garbage dump and brought her home. I thought she was just an ordinary doll, but it turns out that she is something called a "hybrid child"._

_Privately it's all the rage among rich old men…or so I've heard. In other words, you know it's one of "those"…a "toy" which through nurturing and love, the owner can raise to conform it to his own personal taste…a toy representing the height of male fantasy. I never thought of doing anything perverted like that, though._

_Anyway I say, "raise" but the handling of a hybrid is extremely difficult and delicate. That's why I was so overjoyed when she finally started to move. Like a duckling following it's mother she followed me everywhere, accepted all my commands, she was obedient and innocent so WHY, why did she turn out like this? What did I do wrong?_

"Naruto-sama are you even listening to me?" He blinked.

"Huh?" She groaned.

"Naruto-Sama! You should pay attention when someone's talking!" She huffed, honestly this boy!

"Yeah, Yeah…aren't you hot in that outfit? Just looking at it makes me hot." She was dressed in a two layer kimono, the first layer was a deep blue and the under layer was white. She smirked at him.

"I'm fine. Unlike human's I am equipped with a self regulating temperature device." She cupped his face with her hand; causing him to shiver as her cool flesh came in contact with his own heated flesh.

"See?" Kagome pulled her hand away.

He looked at her in awe.

"Wow! Your hand's are cool." Kagome looked smug.

"When it gets hotter than seventy seven degrees, it automatically turns on regulating my temperature. Unlike humans, heh humans are so inconvenient." Naruto's face went blank as he got an evil glint in his eyes. She turned towards the bookshelf totally unaware.

"Kagome." She turned towards him.

"Yes?" She blinked innocently at him.

"STRIP!" He lunged at her.

"HUH? Wai…wait Naruto-Sama! Stop this instant!" He tugged at her kimono.

"Take it off! Take it all off!" She eeped.

"Stop. I say! N-I mean it-I really I have no such desire to-" He pulled it down to her waist leaving her clad in her black bra as it pooled around her waist.

He sighed as he hugged her around her stomach.

"Ahhhh! That feels so good! Ahh…I feel so refreshed…why didn't I think of this before?" He snuggled into her stomach causing her to blush.

"If only I'd known earlier. I wouldn't have had to suffer through the crazy summer heat every year!" She sighed as he held her more tightly. He was a fool. Why is my master so idiotic? Is he the cause of the migraine's I've been having lately?

She tapped his shoulder.

"Come on now stop clinging. Surely you have cooled off…" She sighed as she noticed he was sleeping.

_I swear…this man…he has not changed at all in ten years. Come to think of it—the day I was found by Naruto was a hot day just like this one. Before arriving in this village, I was discarded twice. On the third time, I was taken in by Naruto. After that, the people of this village tried three times to get rid of me—but each time, Naruto found me and brought me back in again. We have always been together. But just because I'm grateful does not mean I will spoil him._

She groaned as she pried him off of her, fixed her kimono and picked him up. At times it was useful to be more than human. She carried him to his bed and gently laid him down, he groaned as she stepped away from him.

"…MM…" She smiled down at him.

"You can stay in bed. You probably can't think from the heat anyway." He glanced tiredly at her.

"I had a great dream…" She looked at him questionably.

"Really? What was it?" He smiled dreamily and squealed girlishly.

"I was swimming in an ocean of snow cone slushy ice…oh so slushy! Spilsh splash! So sweet so cold!" She glared at him as she hit him on the head.

"I take it back! Get up at once! Back to studying! NOW! Hurry up!" He held his head in pain as he cried.

"Whha-aat? No I can't…if I don't sleep now…I'll die!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't want to hear it!" She glared at him, dreaming of slushy's!

"You're to crabby Kagome. Don't you know high blood pressure is bad for you." She glared at the ground, who do you think is causing it?

_That's right it's all his fault. My physical condition has been off lately…heaviness in my limbs, breathlessness and dizzy spells…_

Naruto took her silence as a 'okay you win' silence and buried his head under the blankets.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? How many time do I have to-" Her eyes widened as her body froze and she fell.

"Kagome!" He rushed to her side.

"Kagome? Are you okay!" Naruto's worried face was the last thing she saw before her vision faded.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she woke up, she was lying on an unfamiliar couch.

"You're Sasori right?" She turned her head towards the area she heard Naruto voice. He was staring at a red haired man dressed in a black cloak, which hid the rest of his feature from her save for his pale face, eyes and lips. He completely ignored Naruto as he concentrated on craving the face of a doll.

"Hey! I'm talking to you answer me! Hey…hey!" The man glanced at Naruto.

"You're the one that makes the hybrid child series right? Take a look at this one for me. She just collapsed all of a sudden. She might be broken somewhere." He finally looked at Naruto as Kagome sat up.

"Yeah I am. Where'd you get it…? It's not something a kid like you can afford. Steal it from somewhere." Naruto bristled.

"How dare you! I didn't steal her, and I'm in line to be the next Hokage of Konoha!" Sasori lazily blinked.

"I see…just a little rich boy living off the influence of his parent's huh?" Naruto glared at him as did Kagome.

"He didn't steal me…he found me." Naruto clenched his teeth as Sasori sneered at them. Naruto marched over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome! We're leaving! This guy has to be a phony!" She sighed as she pulled her hand from his grip.

"Naruto, it's him. I would never forget my own creator." She met Sasori's gaze as Naruto fumed in a corner.

Sasori put his tools down and walked over to her.

"Remove your garments." Naruto's face flushed red as she stood up and started to take off her kimono.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" She stared at him blankly.

"He has to examine my body to find out what is wrong with it Naruto-Sama." He blushed more as he nodded in understanding.

"I see." Kagome refused to look at him as she finished untying her obi allowing her kimono to drop to the floor. Exposing her pale skin, full perky breasts, flat stomach, slim waist, full hips, long slim legs, and a small patch of trimmed black hair. Naruto blushed a new shade of red as he caught himself ogling her. He glared at Sasori as Sasori looked over every inch of her body.

Naruto blushed as he sat next to an indifferent Kagome. Sasori had finished his examination a few minutes ago. She quickly redressed and sat down next to a stiff and blushing Naruto. Now they were just waiting for Sasori to tell them what was wrong. Naruto stared at Sasori impatiently.

"So? What's wrong with her?" Sasori sighed as he looked at Kagome as she looked back at him knowingly.

"She's dying." Naruto stood up quickly.

"Wh-What! Why?" He wildly looked between them.

"She is one of the first models I ever made. She's old, obsolete. If you want I'll make you a new one." Naruto clenched his fists.

"No! I don't want a new one! Only Kagome will do! She's always been there for me! Isn't there anything you can do?" Sasori sighed, as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"There is one thing that could save her..." Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"Well what is it?" Sasori sighed boredly.

"It's called the Shikon no Tama..." Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Well where can I find it?"

"I don't see the use of telling you." Naruto growled as he grabbed a smirking Sasori by the collar.

"Why not?" Sasori looked at him blankly.

"Because I doubt you have the stamina to find it." Naruto glared into Sasori's eyes as Kagome stood up and walked over to them she gently placed a hand on Naruto's wrist.

"Naruto-Sama please calm down. Sasori-San please answer Naruto-Sama's questions."

"Hmph." Naruto let Sasori go and stepped away from him.

Sasori sighed as he fixed the collar of his cloak.

"Fine. But I doubt he'll even find it. It's buried somewhere on a beach two miles west of here." Naruto smiled happily as he turned towards the door Kagome following him.

"Thanks Sasori! I'll be sure to find it so you better get everything ready!" With that he ran out of the door leaving behind an amused Sasori and an annoyed Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she watched him run towards the beach a dust cloud rising in his wake.

"Sasori-San why did you not tell him I have only a few hours left?" Sasori snorted.

"I see nothing wrong with not wanting to destroy the hope I just gave him." Kagome chuckled.

"I guess even you have emotions." He snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I find him amusing to watch." Kagome smiled as she started to make her way out the door and towards the beach.

"That he is. He's always acting so foolish."

Kagome sighed as she watched Naruto dig up the beach. He'd been at it for hours. He was sweating and tired his breathing was labored.

"It can't be helped I have simply outlived my lifespan. It's useless…you should not waste your time. I plan on greeting death with dignity." He ignored her as he continued to dig.

"How ironic…I've never seen you do anything so seriously before. Are you listening? Even after I'm gone you're to pass your exams and become the Hokage. Do you understand?" He gripped the shovel tightly as he tried to block out her rambling.

"Shut up Kagome! Just sit there and be quite! Ouch!" He dropped the shovel, causing Kagome to jump up and rush to his side.

"What's wrong?" He hid his hand behind his back.

"It's nothing!" She sighed as she yanked his hand from behind him and looked at it.

"Phew. You just popped a blister. See what happens when you do something you're not used to? For one thing you're holding the shovel all wrong!" She went to pick up the shovel.

"Dammit Kagome stop!" He tugged it from her hands.

"I can't stand to watch you anymore. Let me help." She tugged it towards her.

"It's okay" He tugged it towards him.

"No it's not okay!" She tugged again.

"I said it's okay! Dammit it sit down and shut up!" He yanked it from her and turned away from her.

"Let me do this for you!" Kagome smiled faintly at his back, why did he always have to be so difficult?

She walked over to Naruto, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened as she broke it off a few seconds later. He turned bright red as she stepped away from him. He brought one of his dirty hands up to his lips before he looked at a smirking Kagome,

"Cut it out! Dummy…you should be resting!" He turned on his heel and went on ran back to the place he was digging in. Kagome watched him run with a sorrow filled smile as she walked back to Sasori's house.

_Always…everywhere…we have always been together…after I am gone from this world. I wonder how long it will take before you forget me…_

"Is that fool still digging?" Kagome looked up from her spot on the couch only to look at Sasori with lifeless eyes.

"Hai, he is. This 'Shikon no Tama' really does exist, I take it?" He snorted as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes…but I doubt he'll find it." She sighed.

"I see…" Sasori arched an eyebrow at her.

"Even if he does find it, I never said it would be a surefire cure for you." She nodded lifelessly.

"Heh. You sure are loved." She looked at the floor her breathing becoming labored.

"You'll never understand. He is in line to be the next Hokage. He's impulsive, loud, obnoxious, and childish. I'm sure he feels insecure without someone like me to support him." Sasori took a drag from his cigarette.

"You said earlier that he found you…does that mean you were discarded?"

"Yes. Twice-no five times." She allowed her head to roll back to look up at the ceiling.

"It is easy to say that a lot of love will allow one to shape a personality to one's own desire…but in reality, we are even more difficult to raise than an actual human child." He took another drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah…especially with you, since you're one of the earliest models." She let her head roll to the side so she could look at him.

"They must have become really fed up with me…and I was discarded…twice. And then…Naruto found me."

"By then I was rickety and falling apart…everyone in the village yelled at him to 'get rid of that filthy thing.' They attempted to throw me away, behind his back…three times." She sighed.

"And all three times he fetched you back? Weird kid…would a normal kid do something like that?" Kagome glared at him.

"You'll never understand. Up until a few years ago the whole village hated him. They blamed him for something he had no control over." Sasori looked at Kagome boredly.

"That does not answer my question." She huffed at him.

"Well according to Naruto…it seemed I looked very lonely and sad. It took five years until I could finally move at last. It took another year and a half before I could even speak." Kagome smiled faintly as she ran her finger over her lips lovingly.

"Six and a half years until I could talk to him…voice my feelings…" He snorted.

"Don't get any funny ideas—when all is said and done, you're still artificial a thing…not human don't make the mistake of falling in love with one." Kagome snorted as she shakily stood up.

"…in love…? 'Like'? 'Love'? It is nothing so temporary or emotional…this body—this voice—this soul— Naruto gave them to me. My very being…belongs to Naruto." Sasori snorted as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"It still does not change the fact that your time is almost up and he still has not returned with the Shikon no Tama."

Click. Bong. Bong. Bong.

Sasori glanced at the clock 12 o'clock. He closed his eyes, it was a shame really.

"…..times up." She stood up shakily tightly gripping the cane Sasori gave her.

"I am not afraid of dying-I am just worried…will he be able to take care of himself properly without me around? He is so simple minded, forgetfully, rude and slow in the head…"

_But-he is kinder than anyone…and more than anyone else in this entire world-he is concerned for me._

_**BAM.**_

The door slammed open as a dirty, sweaty, and tired Naruto skidded into the room. His eyes flew frantically around the room landing on Kagome. He quickly ran to her and hugged her around her waist, grasping at her frantically afraid to let her go.

"Huff…Kagome…I'm sorry…huff…I couldn't find it…I tried as hard as I could-but I couldn't find it…huff…I hate myself- I'm sorry I hate my self- why am I like this…huff why is it I can't save the one I love?" Kagome smiled down at his head as her hand gripped his tightly.

"See-" She met Sasori's eye's as her grip became loose.

"Is he not foolish? To love someone such as me?" Her grip went lax in Naruto's hand as she fell foreword into his shaking arms.

"And I…for loving…him."

* * *

**A year latter**

* * *

Naruto sat at the Hokage's desk as he listened to the birds outside. He glanced at the only picture on his desk. It was of him and her. She was sitting in a chair motionless, laughter dancing in her eyes. He was standing behind the chair smiling brightly his arms hugging her shoulders. He sighed as he shook his head going back to the piles of work he had to do. He worked for a few more minutes before someone knocked on his door. He looked towards the door only to meet the gaze of a blushing and suturing Hinata.

"H-Hokage-sama. Y-you have a p-phone call." He smiled at her causing her to turn redder.

"From who?" She stuttered.

"A-a man…h-he insist on –s-speaking w-ith you a-nd…" He smiled again poor girl, he knew about her feelings for him he wasn't that dumb. But he couldn't no, he wouldn't forget her.

He owed her that much, she stood by him ever since he found her; she was the one who pushed him to follow his dreams. He loved her even though she wasn't human he loved her…and he couldn't save her. His eyes dulled.

"U-uh Hokage-Sa-ma?" He looked at Hinata.

"Yes?" She blushed more and looked down at the phone.

"T-the phone." He blushed.

"Oh Yeah, I'll take it." She nodded as she handed him the phone. She blushed red almost purple as their fingers brushed. She ran out of the room after that.

He silently laughed as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello? This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage. To whom am I …" He blinked at the voice that met his ears.

"Ho-ho! I see quite a change has happened in a year." His grip tightened on the phone.

"What the hell! Is this that damned Sasori?" He glared at the ground.

"…Yeah, that's what I thought. No way you could change that much so soon…" His face fell as he blushed.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold.

"Do you remember how you dug up the beach searching for the 'Shikon no Tama' last year?"

"Yeah…so?" He blinked.

"That was all just a big lie." He gasped in surprise.

"HUH?" He glared at the floor.

"I had to make a brat like you work at least that much, you know?" He blinked before as the anger set in.

"What did you say? You're joking! There's a limit to practical jokes you know! Do you even know how desperate I felt at-" He was cut off by Sasori.

"Just listen-" He cut him off.

"It's not fucking funny I loved her!" He huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Dammit! SHUT UP!" Naruto shut up as he held the phone away from his ear.

"At any rate, I've made amends for it. But business is business, so I gave her a bill to hand to you." He blinked.

"Huh? What? What are you saying?"

"It was a real job and a half, let me tell you. Anyway! You'd better be grateful-I only charged you half price. See. Ya."

_**Beep, beep.**_

"Hey! What's this about? Hey Sasori! What the hell…why'd you hang up?" He glared at the phone like it was the phone's fault.

"Naruto-Sama. You never change do you?" Naruto slowly turned around only to come face to face with her blue eyes dancing with laughter. He gasped as he dropped the phone his eyes tearing up with happiness.

"Kagome!" He ran at her picked her up and swung her around laughing in disbelief. He stopped twirling her and hugged her to his chest gripping her tightly afraid she'd disappear. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with just the same force.

"I'm home Naruto-Sama." He hugged her tighter.

"Welcome home Kagome." He kissed her and in that kiss was a year's worth of emotions.

* * *

_**Five years until she could move-another year and a half until she could speak-with each avail of summer I remember-how I told them that only Kagome will do.**_


	14. Sai

**Sai**

* * *

**Scribbles Of Love**

**Summary: Even if she was Kakashi's daughter and was a prodigy in her own right, there was one thing she utterly sucked at. Drawing. Good thing he more than made up for her horrid skills.**

* * *

Kagome hummed as she drew on the sketchpad, given to her by the impassive young man sitting next to her. She leaned against the tree behind her as she looked over her current sketch one last time, looking for any flaws, after a few minutes and finding none she turned to her impassive companion.

"Oi, Sai-Kun. What do you think?" She turned the sketchpad towards him so he could critic it. He stared at her drawing, then her, and then back again.

"…What is it?" Kagome frowned at him and looked at her drawing. What did he mean 'what is it?' It was obviously a dog.

"What do you mean? It's a dog of course; in fact it's one of 'tou-san's summons. What did you think it was?" Sai looked at her blankly and answered in a monotone.

"A two headed blob." Kagome flushed lightly and slapped his arm in embarrassment.

"It does not look like a two headed blob! You're just jealous of my superior drawing abilities." She turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed in anger.

Sai smiled lightly at her antics, she never failed to amuse him, which was why he was going to make her his. He already fought her father, Kakashi, and her best friend, Naruto, for the right to court her, just like his book said to do, and won.

As of right now they were engaged to be married, much to everyone's shock especially the hag's, in the upcoming week. He was on paid leave until after the honeymoon, much to Tsunade's annoyance but he had won the bet fair and square with a little help from Naruto. So unless he wanted the next week, their wedding and their honeymoon, to be a living hell he was going to have to patch things up with his little bride to be.

He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her petit waist and pulled her into his embrace. She huffed and ignored him stubbornly, which was something she picked up from her father over the past four months that they had been reunited.

Kagome had been raised by her non-nin aunt in a non-nin village, because Kakashi was afraid to lose her just like he had lost everyone else important to him; Tobi, Rin, his parents, the Hokage and Kagome's mother. But now that she was back she had picked up some of his traits and banned the reading of Come Come Paradise much to her father's dismay, which caused him to chuckle again.

"Come now love. I never said it was an ugly two headed blob. In fact I happen to think it's a very cute two headed blob." Kagome looked at him suspiciously, he never was one for terms of endearment, let alone physical touching and they were in public, which usually made him more distant. She chalked up to his rigorous training in root to never show emotion towards any one thing or person lest they be used against you, and she accepted it. After all everyone had something they wanted to forget yet couldn't, but then again when she first arrived and found herself falling for the stoic boy she was told to give up because he was emotionally constipated and cared for no one and nothing.

Yet, here she was being held in her future husband's arms with him trying to beg her forgiveness. So she decided to take pity on him.

"You better not just be saying that to get back in my good graces. Because if I find out you're lying I'll kick your butt. I may not be a ninja but I know how to make a man cry." Sai inwardly gulped but laughed it off.

"Though I would like to see you try, you know that I would never intentionally lie to you." Kagome smiled at him.

"Hai." Even though she knew he would unintentionally lie to her, which scared her, because what if one day he had a mission that he knew he wouldn't return from, yet he left anyway promising to return knowing it was highly implausible he wouldn't?

Sai, noticing the change in her behavior held her more tightly to his chest, he knew what she was thinking of, she had voiced her concern over his job only once but it had stayed with him. She was afraid of losing him, of becoming an early widow, of being left alone to raise their children, that is assuming they even had any; yet she was willing to put aside her fears and spend whatever time they had together, whether it be short or long, loving him.

In turn he would do whatever he could to make her happy and whatever it took to return to her after a mission, because she brought him happiness, she loved him and gave him a reason to fight, a reason to come home, and a reason to live. Something he, as a former member of Root never thought he could have had. Hell, he never even hoped, or dreamed he could and for that he would forever be grateful that she chose him to love and in return he would love her.

Kagome, as if sensing his unspoken vow cuddled into his embrace.

"I love you Sai." Sai nodded knowing that he didn't have to speak the words for her to know he loved her as well.


	15. Neji Hyuuga

**Hyuuga Neji**

* * *

**Ever Changing**

**Summary: Everything was always changing. The future, people, feelings, everything. Yet Neji simply refused to believe it, everything was decided by fate. He was fated to meet Kagome and he was fated to love her. That would never change.**

* * *

Kagome stared at Neji blankly as she sipped her tea.

"Not everything is set in stone Neji-san. Things can still be changed, the future is ever changing." He stared back just as blankly.

"That may be so Kagome-san, but everyone has a future that is predetermined and we cannot go against it even if we think we are we are in fact only doing what was destined for us to do." She smiled sadly at him.

"That may be true but not everything that is destined comes to pass." He looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean Kagome-san?" She looked into her tea cup a small frown marrying her usually smiling face.

"Well once there was a love that crossed time and space, a love that was destined to be, a love that was chosen by the gods to be…" She trailed off her eyes glazing over as if she was lost in her past and for some reason that irked Neji but he brushed it off.

"What became of that love? If it was destined to be I am sure it was." She shook her negatively and smiled sadly at him.

"Iie, just because it was destined to be did not mean it was." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean if it was destined then it must have been." She met his gaze, blue met pale lavender.

"It ended horribly. The love was cut short by a betrayal that was not destined to happen." He looked at her in confusion causing her to smile at him.

"Maybe it was destined to end that way."

"But if that is true then why would the gods allow it to cross time and space if they were going to cut it short?"

"Because it was destined to be." He smirked at her thinking he had won.

"Ah, but Neji-san there are stories, legends, and text that say the love was one that lasted until the end of time, that it was a love that would never end. Yet in reality it did, it was betrayed." He scoffed.

"Just because a legend says something is going to happen doesn't mean it will." She shook her finger at him in a 'ah ah ah' manner.

"Ah, but it was set in ink, written down by the ones who live in the present and remember the past in hopes of changing the future." She smiled lightly at him.

"That may be so but we are still talking about a legend, something that might not even be real. If it was a story, a past of someone real then I might be inclined to look at it from your point of view. But it is not, it is only a legend." Kagome looked into his eyes as if weighing the pros and cons of a very important decision. It was a few seconds later that she made her decision, her eyes gaining a determined glint.

She smiled at him.

"What would you say if I told you it was true?" He looked away from her and looked at the hustle and bustle of the streets.

"I would say you were lying in order to get me to see things from your point of view." She smiled at him and took another sip of her tea.

"Of course you would but what if I could prove it. You know of my strange pink chakara I assume?" He nodded an affirmative, who didn't she was after all relatively new resident to Konoha, having become a member of it only five months ago. That is after he and his team had found her barely alive with numerous injuries littering her body, just outside the gates by an old decrypt well.

"Well, my chakara is actually miko ki, and I am the miko form the legend of the Shikon no Tama, of the love that crossed time and space. If you don't believe me then that is your choice and I can do nothing to change that. But I hope that you know me well enough to at least not think me clinically insane." She smiled at him.

He knew she wasn't clinically insane, if she was then the Hokage wouldn't have let her become a Konoha nin in the first place for Shikamaru would have noticed it right away when he had been questioning her. But that did not mean her claim was going to be casually accepted, then again she wasn't the kind of person to lie about such things. So for now he would at least contemplate the idea of her being the Shikon miko.

"If what you are claiming to be is true then you should be…" He trailed off for some reason he did not wish to finish his sentence, yet she seemed to know what it was he wished to say.

"Yeah, I was supposed to live happily ever after with my true love and yet…here I am talking with you. Not that I do not enjoy your company." He smirked at the blush that danced across her pale cheeks.

"I would hope so…so what happened?" She lost her smile and looked away from him.

"I was never good enough for him. I could never replace Kikyo in his eyes or heart. He thought that by killing me it would bring her back. He never got the chance to find out because Sesshomaru intervened before he could land a killing blow. I fled after that I managed to throw myself into the well before I passed out. The next thing I knew I was in the Konoha hospital hundreds of years away from my past and future…"

He frowned as she gazed into her tea a sad smile on her face he did not like seeing her like this, it put him on edge.

"That leaves you in the present. You should stop worrying about your past and future instead you should focus on the here and now. The past has already happened and the future has yet to come." She smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you Neji-san." He nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks, glad that she was no longer depressed. He smirked as a thought struck him.

"Kagome-san?" She took another drink of her tea before answering him.

"Hm?"

"What if Inu Yasha wasn't your true love? What if you have yet to find him?" Kagome blushed as she looked down at her hands which were clasped around her now empty cup before shyly looking up at him.

"I think I might have already found him." Neji frowned, she had? Who was it? It couldn't be the Uchiha he was far to self centered and conceited to snag her interest. It could be Shikamaru, ever since their initial meeting when he was integrating her they seemed to get along pretty well.

His heart clenched at the thought of them together. Or it could be Naruto, they were extremely close and could usually be found together when they, meaning him and her, weren't. His heart twisted in pain yet again. He had to know who, he didn't know why but he had to know.

"Kagome-san if you don't mind me asking, who are you talking about?" Kagome blushed as she fiddled with her empty cup.

"W-well…um…I think you know him very well…in fact I think you know him more than anyone else in the village…" She trailed off turning a cherry red. She gulped as she glanced at him through her eyelashes.

Neji was silently fuming inside. It must have been Lee, he thought that she was slightly weirded out by him but he must have been wrong. He felt the sudden urge to find his former teammate and beat him into the ground, which surprised him. He had never been so upset with his former teammate, not even when he ran around shouting at the top of his lungs about the 'power of youth' in his green spandex suits. He was shocked out of his thoughts by a pair of silky lips pressing themselves against his cheek.

They were removed quickly and he turned his shocked eyes to meet those of a blushing Kagome, she smiled nervously and backed away from him.

"Ja ne Neji-kun." And with that she made a hasty exit leaving Neji to grin stupidly while his hand touched the place where Kagome kissed him. His heart fluttering in his chest while a slow blush made itself known on his pale complexion.


	16. Naruto Uzumaki:::

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

She was the only one who didn't see a demon when she had first met him and for that he loved her.

She saw him the real him not the happy go lucky mask he put on for others.

She saw the sad lonely young man he was and tried her hardest to make his mask a reality and she was doing a great job.

Ever since he had met her his days had been filled with more happiness then he ever though he could or should be allowed to have.

For that, for that he would always love her.

He would always love his Kagome.


	17. Choji Akimichi

**Choji Akimichi**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she set down yet another bowl of ramen in front of her friend Choji. He sure did know how to eat! This was his tenth bowl and he was still going strong. She giggled as she stepped back, he single handedly kept her small shop open. In fact, it was only due to his encouragement that she opened her small shop.

She had moved to Kohona only a year and a half ago, her travels in the past were now over. She wanted to live a simple life, yet she still wanted to be around action, just not in it, as odd as that sounded. She blinked and smiled as Choji placed his bowl down on the counter, "Give me another!" She giggled and moved to grab the bowl.

She blinked when he grabbed her hands, his face serious. She stared at him in confusion, "Choji-Kun?" She blinked again as he blushed a bright red and let go of her hands, "It's uh nothing…I want beef ramen this time." She smiled and nodded, "Coming right up!" She hummed lightly as she made up his order, making sure to give extra beef.

She smiled as she turned to face him, holding a steaming bowl of beef ramen. "Here you go please enjoy!" He blushed, she made quite the picture. He blinked as she placed the bowl in front of him and stepped back her hands folded behind her back. He blushed a bright red and dug in, mentally cursing himself for being such a wuss.

She hummed lightly as she watched him eat, glad that he enjoyed her cooking so much. She knew she had was pretty good at making ramen, she had learned to make it from scratch during her travels, but to think that someone would enjoy it so much. She blinked as he set down his empty bowl and sighed happily, "Thanks Kagome."

She nodded as she grabbed his bowl, "No problem." He blushed and grumbled something under his breath. She blinked as she put his bowl in the sink, "What was that Choji-kun?" He blush deepened, "I said...I wouldn't mind eating your ramen everyday…" He coughed and looked away as she blinked in confusion, "Well I am open every day of the week." He sighed sadly as he laid down his money. "Yeah...well I'll see you tomorrow then."

She smiled and waved to him as he walked off. She blinked as she turned to her second costumer, "Is there anything else you need Shikamaru-san?" He sighed and shook his head, "Nothing you two sure are troublesome…" He sighed again as he laid down his money and left. Kagome blinked as she gathered her day's wages, she never would understand that man and his odd ways.


End file.
